The New Dragon Slayer
by TheAnimePanda
Summary: When a strange girl enters Magnolia looking for the Salamander, the guild starts to become suspicious of her actions... That is, until she tells them what she is! Ivy, a Dragon Slayer looking for her dragon, wants nothing more than to learn her dragon's whereabouts, but when Master Makarov gives her a special offer, her priorities may be changed.
1. Chapter 1 Who is This?

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Some may call it extreme. Hell, I call it extreme.

Was it necessary?

I don't know, probably.

I know Damien doesn't think it is but that's why I left without him. I didn't need him here to talk about how much of a mistake I was making. How was this a mistake? I was doing what any concerned child would do and look for their parents. But it's just one parent for me. Now, anyway. It wasn't always like that, though.

The dirt road I was walking on starting changing into a large cobblestone path, signaling I was soon entering the city, Magnolia. I got a good look of it a few miles back on a hill that overlooked it. It was pretty damn big and strangely diverse. Such an important city as it is, I would have expected the buildings to be carbon copies of each other but that apparently was not the case. It seemed every building was different in some way.

I was walking closer and closer to the city gate when a rather strong breeze ruffled my onyx hair. My hair was really long, even for me and I almost never cut my hair, only when it's absolutely terrible. I blinked my blue eyes, stinging because of the wind. My dark cloak billowed against the breeze and for some reason I felt extremely scared. I can't clearly explain it but something deep within my very being shuddered with this wind and gave me a strange premonition.

Aside from the creepy episode that I had experienced right before my city debut, I was feeling quite excited. I had finally made the journey to Magnolia, something I had wanted to do for 10 years, since the rumors of the Salamander spread to my sleepy country-side village. Soon then after, word of the Iron Dragon Slayer crept here. Both were from Magnolia. Both must have dragons, right? I had already met Damien by then and told him my master plan of traveling to Magnolia to meet them. He shot it down completely and forbade me to speak of it again. I told him to stop being so protective.

Then, to my sheer anxiousness, the Heavenly Dragon Slayer shows up, not to mention the White Dragon and Shadow Dragon slayers. I pleaded Damien to let me go but he refused. So many Dragon Slayers! It had to mean something, didn't it? I thought it did. So I got Damien drunk and left the cottage late and walked out of town. I think the residents didn't care much for me anyway.

_Stop thinking of Damien, you'll see him soon, probably. _I told myself. I thought happy thoughts and went on my merry way into the gargantuan city in search of the Salamander.

…

I dragged myself into a bar and slumped on a wooden stool, exhausted from wandering the city. There was so much to see, it was hard to restrain myself from wasting my entire day. Oh well, there's always tomorrow. A plump man with a large beard tending the bar raised an eyebrow at me as I slumped practically all my weight on the counter, resting my head on my forearms .

"Can I help you, Miss?" he asked with suspicion.

"Alcohol, please," I moaned, reaching in to the small coin satchel on my belt and putting a small wad of jewel bills on the counter. "And a room."

He was not going to question the money facing him, so he handed me a mug of beer, a plate of food, don't remember what it was but it was good, and a room key to room 7. I downed two pints and stumbled up the wooden stairs to a door that had a large metal plate with the number 7 on it. I turned the knob and shut the door, locking it, throwing the key on the nightstand next to a very comfortable looking bed, and sat on the edge of said bed. I threw my backpack off and set it on the dresser in front of the cot. I undid the buttons on my cloak, folded and placed next to my backpack. I then collapsed into the bed and drifted off to dreamland…

…

I groaned as my brain decided to dwell on the fact that it was bright outside, so I opened my eyes and was temporarily blinded by the sunny day outside. I slowly propped myself up on my elbows and then onto my hand. I stretched and grunted. clambering out of bed and grabbing my backpack, I dug around inside and found my hair brush, a gift from my father, Galaxus. It was black with small light orbs always changing on the surface. He told me it was enchanted with magic and that as long as he was alive, the little stars on the brush would always shine.

I smiled at this past memory while I prepared to leave the room. I placed my cloak back on and left the room. As I appeared downstairs, I threw my room key in the direction of the bartender. He said something like "Shit!" as he fumbled to catch the key. I walked up to the bar.

"Hey pops, do you know where a man named Natsu is?" I asked while swiping a deep red apple from a small basket on the counter. "Also goes by Salamander, I think."

The man sighs and rolls his eyes. "That brat?" he asks somewhat annoyed. "You want to see that fire breathing dork? He's at Fairy Tail, obviously."

"As in, the Fairy Tail guild, am I correct?" I nearly spit out the apple I had taken a bite out of. Fairy Tail was a guild full of powerful mages. I should have known that at least ONE Dragon Slayer would be there. The man nodded.

"I hope you're not planning on joining; just about everyone here has had enough of the trouble they bring with them. You can get seriously hurt there." The old man obviously didn't understand that I had only asked if he knew where Salamander was, I didn't need a lecture.

"Okay pops. Thanks for everything." I waved my hand behind me as I went through the door. The massive guild should be pretty easy to find even in a city as grand as Magnolia. Almost everyone knew the Fairy Tail insignia, including me.

_Alright Ivy, time to find yourself a Dragon Slayer!_

* * *

**I know this chapter was pretty slow and didn't really explain much but we learn her name! Please review if think I should continue or if I made a HUGE mistake! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 The News

**I'm back! And so soon! I decided to post the second chapter same day for some reason. I don't suspect I'll be really busy over the summer so there shouldn't be a lot of time between releases for now. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

After wandering the streets for a few hours, I finally found the guild.

"Fairy Tail," I breathed in awe. The building itself was quite large. The most captivating to me was the large banner with the iconic Fairy Tail insignia. I had heard that since they won the Grand Magic Games, their old guild hall was returned. I smiled, though I don't know why. I took a deep breath, and opened the doors.

Inside the hall, the wooden floors had large tables with many chairs sat nicely in a cozy yet not smothering way. Almost all of them were full of a variety of people chatting, laughing, and arguing. People eating and drinking and generally having a grand old time.

I smirked and walked over to the bar of the guild. I removed my hood on the cloak while a young and beautiful woman approached me. She had lovely white hair, deep blue eyes, and a warm smile. She wore a simple red dress with pink ribbon accents that showed off her figure nicely. She smiled at me.

"I don't think I've ever seen you before," she remarked in a polite tone. "I'm Mirajane, are you here to join Fairy Tail?" I shook my head simply.

"Actually, I'm looking for someone," I told her.

"I know just about everyone here," she said. "I can help you with that." I smiled at her. She was so kind, I was a bit out of my element. I'm usually direct and kind of harsh but my conscious was screaming at me to be a nice girl.

"Well, his name is Natsu," I said knowing she would be surprised. But she wasn't really. She looked more worried than anything.

"I'm sorry, did he destroy your property?" she asked apologetically like it was a common occurrence. I shook my head to reassure her.

"No," I said. "Nothing like that. I just need to talk to a Dragon Slayer really." She tilted her head to the right slightly and beamed at me. Wasn't she tired of so much freakin' smiling?

"A fan perhaps?" she asked brightly. I wanted to roll my eyes.

"No, not really," I told her flatly. She looked a bit worried for a second, but she smiled again quickly and pointed in some direction off to her left.

"We have three Dragon Slayer members; Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy. Natsu is the one with pink hair, Gajeel has loads of piercings, and little Wendy is well, little. She's quite young." I spotted them all. _Quite a crowd_, I thought. I thanked her and headed their way.

Immediately, the one Mirajane described as Gajeel looked at me as I neared them. The other two followed soon after. They were among a large group of people, very different looking from each other really. The only one that caught my attention was a blond haired woman wearing a kind of skimpy outfit. She had a definitive smell on her, almost familiar. Weird.

Natsu, I presume, crossed his arms defensively and gave me a harsh stare, not exactly a glare but it was obvious he was very protective of his friends. "Can we help you?" he asked roughly. The girl, Wendy, gave him a worried stare. She was obviously the most gentle among them. "Natsu-san…" she said in a small voice. I leaned against one of the wooden pillars near their table that held up the roof of the guild.

"I would like to talk the Dragon Slayers," I said firm and calm. "I'm not dangerous, I assure you." I glanced mostly in Natsu's direction since he was giving me the evil eye. The three looked at each other, surprise shined in their eyes while their non-slayer friends stared at me strangely. I could fell the stares of other guild members burning into me as they overheard the conversation. I stayed firm.

"Why?" asked Gajeel in a rough voice. I sensed darkness from him, but shook it off.

"I happen to have a missing dragon," I state flatly. "And judging from your expressions, you do too." They looked at me with utter shock while I smirked. "Guess you weren't expecting me to say that," I said while crossing my arms, still leaning on the pillar. The table goers all looked at each other and started mumbling urgently.

"Another Dragon Slayer?"

"What's going on?"

"How many are out there?"

I ignored them and continued. "Galaxus, my dragon, disappeared around 14 years ago, July 7, 777." I was standing upright now, looking at the three intently. Wendy looked shaken.

"Ours too!" the little Dragon Slayer exclaimed.

"July 7, 777," Gajeel repeated to himself.

Natsu looked angered and confused. "Why? What does it mean?" he asked almost angrily. Some of the other guild members looked at each other and started whispering things. I shook my head with genuine worry.

"I'm not sure," I stated. "I don't where they could be, either. But I do know something." The last sentence caused interest amongst the whole group. _They probably don't know much about it_, I thought to myself. _I was lucky to even get this information_.

"Our dragons are alive," I said firmly and louder than normal. They all looked at me eyes wide. "It shouldn't be so surprising," I said taken aback. "I don't know about you guys, but I know Galaxus wouldn't have just died."

Their eyes returned to normal and Wendy even smiled. "Grandine, too!" she said confidently. "Igneel either!" Natsu said as a smirk appeared on his face. Gajeel didn't smile like the rest but he said with confidence, "Neither would Metalicana, but how can you be so sure?"

I took a deep breath and removed my backpack, setting it down on an empty space on the table. The group parted to allow me to put down my pack as they stood around me. I reached in the backpack after opening the flap and pulled out my hairbrush. The small stars placed around it showed what looked like the constellation Orion.

"A hairbrush?" Natsu asked in condescending skepticism. "What does a hairbrush have to do with our dragons?" I glared at him.

"The hairbrush is enchanted," I said in a prickly voice before calming again. "Galaxus enchanted it for me with his magic. He said that the stars would only disappear when the castor was deceased. I figure that if all of our dragons all disappeared on the same date, perhaps they're all together, right?" The Dragon Slayers nodded slowly.

"That makes sense," Wendy said. I nodded and continued.

"If Galaxus is alive, then that means yours should be as well, right?" I asked as their faces started to brighten.

"Our dragons are alive," Wendy said shocked. "Grandine… Grandine is…" she broke out into to tears and hugged her white cat. "Thank goodness!" she sobbed as she ran over and clutched onto me.

"Metalicana," Gajeel said in disbelief. I could tell he was happy, even if he didn't show it.

"Our dragons are alive!" Natsu shouted loudly. He looked ecstatic and the guild reacted to his message with cheers. I was now hugging the girl back. I reached my hand to her shoulders to gently bring her away. Her tears vanished and were replaced with a huge, genuine smile.

I smiled softly. _You did good Ivy, _I told myself. _You did real good. _

* * *

**Woah, this chapter** **ended a bit suddenly! I couldn't find a good way to end it but it's here! And on such a good note too! Leave a review if you have any suggestions or questions. For now, I want to continue this but I don't know for how long... By the way, Galaxus kind of sounds like Laxus, huh. That was pure coincidence just so people aren't confused. See ya guys next chapter! _  
_**

_**Thanks for reading! ;3**_


	3. Chapter 3 The Key

**Hey guys! I decided to have this story take place after what is going down with Hades and the 3000 Face thing. For those of you who don't know what that entails, enjoy a SPOILER!**

**Lucy has to break Aquarius's key to summon the Celestial Spirit King to save her friends.**

**That's all I'm going to say still it suck that I have to spoil it but for good reason as you'll see.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Geez, is he always like this?" I asked as the pink haired slayer was riling up the whole guild, jumping from table to table screaming something along the lines of "Igneel's alive ya bastards!"

I was sitting by now, after being invited by the friendly group to stay for a while after they discovered my Dragon Slayer powers. I learned who was who in the guild(although it was quite confusing with so many people) and I staring guessing their magic abilities. After getting so many correct tries, it looked as though it was a game to see if I was correct or not.

"Solid script," I said flatly while nodding toward a small blunette named Levy. She nodded enthusiastically and some of her table mates praised my perception.

"That's amazing!" Levy exclaimed. "How are you so accurate?" I shrugged at her.

"It's a gift, I guess," I said while stretching. That wasn't entirely true though. My magic does most of the work. I can tell a lot about people before I meet them from the aura that surrounds them. I don't really know what is has to do with my magic at all though. I took notice of the blonde haired woman again. She looked happy yet somehow tortured inside.

"Lucy, right?" I asked sweetly, prompting her for conversation. She looked up from the drink she had. She smiled at me slightly.

"That's right," she said. I was surprised at the hurt in her voice. Something was definitely wrong with this mage and her friends didn't seem to take much notice. Either they were ignoring it, or they didn't know. My perception skills was extremely advanced after all, it was a curse sometimes. While her fellow mages were busy with talking and trying to break up a fight between Natsu and Gajeel, ultimately making everyone fight, I wanted to see what was wrong.

"Sorry," I said kindly. "I kind of noticed earlier; is something wrong?" She looked taken aback, obviously surprised that someone took notice of her silent brooding. She quickly smiled again.

"I'm alright," she said shaking her head. I decided to quit the nice girl act for a little while. I rolled my eyes.

"You're a terrible liar," I said coldly. Her eyes widened at me. She was about to say something when I cut her off. "You don't have to lie to me. What is it about?" She looked at her drink disheartened. It was a touchy subject obviously but I wanted to know. She sighed hugely and looked at me.

"I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage," she said calm yet sad. "In a recent battle, I had to break one of my precious keys to summon the Spirit King. I really miss her and no matter what, I feel so guilty about breaking her key, even though she told me to. I'm just mourning, it's nothing to worry about."

By now a few of her friends were listening now, if I remember correctly they were Wendy, Levy, Erza, Lisanna, and Happy the blue Exceed that belong to Natsu. Mirajane was also eavesdropping; I think she knew there was something up with Lucy and was checking on her friend.

I looked at Lucy determinedly which slightly surprised her.

"Do you have the key on you?" I asked, silently taking notice of the gathering crowd of the people who got tired of the petty fighting. One of them was a little boy named Romeo.

"What?" Lucy asked in shock. The others looked at me confused.

"The key you broke, do you have the pieces on you?" I asked again deadly serious. Lucy reluctantly nodded while Gajeel made his way to our group. Erza started breaking up the last of the fight which was mostly Gray and Natsu. They were complete opposites from what I could gather.

I focused attention back towards Lucy. "Gimme 'em," I said while gesturing for her to do so. She just stared at me like I was out of my mind, while her friends gave me defensive looks.

"What?" she asked. "No, why?" I rolled my eyes. She must have thought I wanted it.

"I'm not gonna steal it, now give it here," I said, annoyance lining my words. The surrounding mages: Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy, Charle, Juvia, Levy, and Gajeel, all stared at me dangerously. Lucy looked at me for a moment. Eventually she just gave up, sighing as she reached on the side of her belt. Her friends looked at her in surprise and disbelief.

"What are you doing Lucy?" asked Natsu in surprise at his friend. She snapped at him to be silent with her free hand while the other grabbed the key. She handed me the two pieces to me with a glare that said, "If you do anything tricky, I'll kill you." I acknowledged her stare with a nod.

I studied the two pieces in my hand very intently. The little gold key had snapped exactly in half, one piece for actually opening a lock while the other was the handle. The handle had a white plate with a celestial symbol with special gold designs surrounding it.

"Aquarius," I mumbled out loud only for myself but I heard a gasp from Lucy.

"You know Aquarius's symbol?" she asked somewhat impressed. I nodded absentmindedly, not paying attention to her anymore; I was focusing on the key. I focused on the two ends that had snapped. I noticed the key had lost the unique magic power it usually held within. It reminded me of a Spirit Key I had once found before, although that one wasn't snapped in half like Lucy's.

"When the key snapped," I said while deep in thought. "It must have released all of the power inside to summon the Spirit King…" Lucy let out a frightened sigh. I couldn't blame her for being upset when learning how her precious spirit was destroyed. I looked at the key in surprise, gasping slightly.

"What is it?" asked Happy who looked like he didn't quite understand what was going on.

"Hold these for a moment," I asked Lucy while handing her the two pieces. I took my cloak off and threw on the chair I had been on. I was wearing a black tank top, black shorts, and of course, black combat boots. I was standing now to study the key better. I looked in the Spirit mage's grasp and held my hand out for the key. Lucy handed them back to me without question this time.

"There's some magic power trapped at the ends of the key," I responded.

"So what does that mean?" asked Erza.

I looked at Lucy. "It means Aquarius's key is regenerating itself," I announced. "The magic is literally spilling out of the key."

"Then that means," Lucy said looking like she was going to cry tears of relief. "Aquarius is going to be okay?" I studied the key a bit longer. _Would it work?_ I asked myself. _More importantly, can I even pull it off? _

"Well, like I said, the magic is leaking out of the key. When a Celestial spirit returns to their realm, their key is a way to check their healing progress if they're wounded or drained of power. The key is created to retain the power that regenerates for their recovery. When the key is broken, the magic is released and can't resonate inside so at this rate, the key is wasting her power. In other words, unless the key is sealed, Aquarius won't return."

Lucy looked down and quietly sobbed, burying her face in her hands. I looked at her funny as her friends tried to comfort her. Gray stared at me. "Why are you looking at her like that?" he demanded. I shrugged.

"I just wanna know why she's crying," I replied bored. These people like jumping to conclusions about strangers. "I can _fix_ her key, you know that right?" I directed the last question towards Lucy who looked up at me in shock.

"You," she sniffed. "You can… fix it?" I nodded as she looked at me with her chocolate eyes, filled with tears and disbelief.

"More importantly," said Erza crossing her arms with a dangerous look about her. "_Will_ you fix it?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked her confused. "I have no reason not to. I'm going to need space though."

…

Within a few minutes, the guild moved furniture around to allow a large circular space in the middle to be used for me. I stood in the center and explained the procedure to Lucy and Natsu.

"Basically," I said while simultaneously putting my hair into a messy high ponytail. "I'm going to force my magic onto the snapped ends of the key and allow the buildup of Aquarius's magic power on both ends. That will take quite a few hours at least. When she has gained a substantial amount of magic power on both ends, I'll force the two together and release the caps I had previously put on and if it was successful, Aquarius's power should react key should restore."

"Amazing!" Lucy exclaimed happily. "How do you know so much about Spirit Keys?"

"I don't really get but it sounds awesome!" remarked Natsu sharing his friend's good mood.

"I just want to let you know," I said raising my voice, to address the guild. "It is going to take a lot of time and concentration. I _cannot_ be interrupted while performing this. If I'm even a little bit off, I could release all of her magic and that would be _extremely _bad."

This guild acknowledged my request for silence. I nodded and told Natsu and Lucy get far enough away so they wouldn't get in the barrier.

"By the way!" I informed Fairy Tail. "I will be putting up a barrier of my own magic. Don't touch it or you'll get _seriously_ hurt. It won't be as large as the space I've cleared out but still don't get near it."

The excited whispers of the guild resound as they wonder what kind of magic I use as a Dragon Slayer. I smirked as I set the key parts next to each other. I stood in front of the key pieces, clapped my hands together and felt my magic power growing.

"Celestial Dragon's Defense! Galaxy Dome!" I shouted my voice full of power. The gasps from around the crowd were full of wonder. The barrier was less than half the size of the original size of the clearing that was made. The seemingly thin dome covered the area the keys and I were standing under and about a 5 foot radius around me. Above me, the dome was a night sky that showed off the constellations perfectly. On the outside, the members would be able to watch me as well as the stars that littered the surface.

I took a deep breath and started channeling my magic power toward the key. The pieces slowly started to lift after I outstretched my arms. They stayed suspended in the air when they got to the height of my hands and slowly, my magic concentrated on the break of each part. The ends started to glow a brilliant gold and silver color, the most common colors of my magic.

As soon as the caps on the key were placed, I felt the strain. The power wanted nothing more than to be released but I denied it the ability. I made my estimate based on the first 30 minutes of having the magic regenerate and realized it wouldn't take as long as I had expected it to. It would only take around 5 hours to seal instead of the 8 I had originally planned. Aquarius sure was strong, I'll give her that. I started to think about how my body would feel after the procedure once I was done and shivered.

I had done this once before and let's just say that waking up after sleeping for over a week was not fun.

I sighed.

_This is going to take a while_.

* * *

**I REALLY didn't like the way I ended this chapter but then again, I always do. This on is a bit longer than before because I just couldn't help myself. Thanks for sticking with it!**

**Questions? Feel free to leave them in a review. I'll answer when the next chapter goes up**

_**Thank for reading! ;3**_


	4. Chapter 4 Complete

**Hey guys! Oh my god, writing this chapter was _horrendous_ for me but I hope its not terrible! I apologize for the lack of anything really interesting happening in these first few chapters but I hope to pick the pace up with an idea I have but that's a long way away.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail. I wouldn't be writing these if I did...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

(Guild's POV)

The guild was becoming restless. It was great that Ivy was willing to help their beloved Celestial Spirit Mage, but it was taking a long time. She had started at around two o'clock but it was quickly nearing five o'clock and people were becoming anxious. Little Asuka marveled at the starry dome that surrounded the Dragon Slayer, her parents, Bisca and Alzack, keeping her close to them heeding the warning the mage had given them beforehand.

Lucy had started becoming more worried by the minute. From what she could tell, the procedure Ivy was trying to do was quite dangerous; she was very explicit on that part. She bit her lower lip as Mirajane sliding a cup of tea to her at the bar. Lucy smiled at the kind S-Class mage.

"Thanks," she said gratefully while taking a small sip. Mira smiled at her warmly.

"Not a problem," she replied. "You looked like you could use it."

Lucy turned her head to see Natsu talking with their friends along with the Exceeds Happy, Charle, and Panther Lily. They were talking about dragons and theories about Ivy's magic. As far as Lucy could tell, Ivy used some version of Celestial magic, although she didn't know what that entailed. It freaked her out that there was someone else that could use a form of Celestial magic, and it made her more uneasy that Ivy knew more about Spirit Keys then she did.

Lucy sighed and turned her attention to the newest Dragon Slayer, who was currently fixing Aquarius's key. It was a bit difficult to see inside but it was easy to see that Ivy was feeling strained. Her breathing was changing to a slightly faster pace and she was starting to sweat. Lucy shuddered at the idea of concentrating so much energy for such a long time. She hoped Ivy wouldn't have to go through much longer.

…

"She sure is weird," Natsu concluded while putting his feet up on the table he was sitting at.

"Natsu-san!" Wendy scolded slightly sitting more politely beside him. "She helped us and now she's helping Lucy-san a great deal. You should be more respectful!"

Gajeel crossed his arms and leaned against a wooden pillar. "Her _behavior_ is weird more than anything," he said.

"I have to agree with Gajeel," Levy announced. She stood next to him looking intently at the group. "It's really random for her to help us and she doesn't really benefit from it at all."

"Mmmm," Erza nodded in agreement.

"It is kind of strange," Gray said.

"Juvia thinks so too," she stated. Lisanna didn't look so sure.

"Maybe she just wants to help," she suggested. "After all, she IS a Dragon Slayer and seems to share a similar magic type to Lucy." The group contemplates this for a moment. After a while, Natsu sighed.

"I don't get it," he mumbled while stretching. "But I guess she's a good person. She told us about our dragons after all. Not that I thought Igneel was dead." Gajeel rolled his eyes and sighed.

"But is taking too damn long," he moaned impatiently. Levy gave him a glare and he quickly got quiet.

"Be nice," Levy scolded. "I can't imagine how hard this must be to pull off. She must be really something in a fight." At this comment, Natsu and Gajeel perked up.

"Oh?" Natsu remarked, a smirk growing on his face. "Guess I should challenge her when this whole thing is over."

"Like you would win," Gajeel snorted. "That girl would probably lay your ass out in 2 minutes."

"The hell did you say?!" Natsu yelled while quickly jumping to his feet. The two started squabbling about this, that, and the other until a stern glare from Erza quieted them immediately. They both sighed and went back to relaxing until Ivy was done with the repairing of the key.

…

(Back to Ivy's POV)

After the initial 5 hours of power-storing, magic capping fun, I positioned the two key pieces to line up perfectly to assure it would look good as new when it would fuse together again. My brow furrowed in concentration as I made the pieces come closer together, stopping before they touched. I took notice of my breathing, how it kept speeding up with the strain of all the labor intensive hours it took to fix the key. I exhaled deeply and refocused my attention to the caps I had put on the key.

After checking three times that the pieces were lined perfectly, I decided to unleash the caps. The silver and gold ends that had kept the power inside both ends of the key dissipated and I felt a sudden wave of relief. Holding back the power inside the key was like putting a dam down in the middle of the ocean; it's pretty impossible and kind of a stupid idea.

A brilliant light shined from both ends of the keys and I suddenly push the pieces together so they touched. At first nothing happened but after about 10 seconds, the two pieces started to react to each other. The key started becoming harder and harder to keep together, but if I pulled away now, all of the pent up magic power inside would release all at once and let's just say, that's a bad thing. A _very_ bad thing.

After a few minutes or so, the light became dimmer and dimmer, slowly retreating from the size of a torch fire to a tiny candle flame. Just as the light was about to retreat to seal the break in the key, a sudden warmth washed across me and a disembodied voice echoed in my head.

"Thank you…"

A small smile appeared on my face as I felt the warmth dissipate. The key slowly fell back into my hand as I dropped to my knees, feeling the sudden drain of my power settle in. The guild members quickly stood up to see the key. The barrier I placed around me prior to this started cracking. All of the members stopped in their tracks as my barrier shattered into a million pieces, each in turn shimmered like diamonds until dissipating entirely.

Lucy tried to walk over to me but I raised my hand to stop her which she obeyed. I opened the tight grasp I had on Aquarius's key and studied it (as much as I could with my vision blurring) to check for any unfilled cracks. When I was sure the key was okay, I raised it as high as I could. Lucy ran over and retrieved it, grasping it gently and hugging it. Tears fell down her face as she thanked me over and over again. Her friends started walking towards us as I attempted to stand. I managed okay in the beginning until I felt myself losing consciousness.

"Shit…" I mumbled as I lost my footing and fell towards the floor. I'm pretty sure someone caught me because I didn't hit anything hard but I'm not sure who because by then my eyes were fully closed. I quickly forced them opened them again and saw I was placed on the wooden floor gently by a little old man wearing a white coat.

"Master!" someone called in surprised.

Master? As in the Fairy Tail Guild Master? Where had he been? I couldn't really hear everything that was going on but I think someone told him was going on because he eventually said, "Oh really?" and looked back at me. "Anything to add to this story?" he asked with amusement on his face. I looked at him a smiled.

"I believe this is the part where I pass out," I told him. And I did.

* * *

**I still am terrible at ending chapters! How was it? Please leave a review telling me what you think or any suggestions you might have to make the story better. I hope to update more frequently before break is over but the first day of hell is approaching. T_T**

**_Thanks for reading! :3_**


End file.
